The Lion Queen
by gisella89
Summary: Feisty Farai is Simba and Nala's best friend, but when she gets stuck in a canyon with Simba something terrible happens... Not the best discription and this is all done for fun! Meant to be read while watching Lion King (You'll have to pause alot though) - SimbaxNala - This is possibly the longest fanfic I've ever done, so review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, my OC looks a lot like a girl Kovu, but I made her before I even knew there was a lion king 2… You can also see a derpy pic I drew of her on dievientart by the name of 'gisella89' and it's called 'Farai (the lion queen)'**

**FACT: Scar's real name is Taka!**

**This wasn't even origanlly made for the public but I decided I might as well... Enjoy!**

CHAP.1

I woke up in a daze. "Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!" Simba called "Simba, It's like 4:00 in the morning" I whispered "I know!" He muttered back. I shook my head.

"Oomph!" A sleepy lioness near me yawned when Simba bumped into her "Sorry! ...Oop." He whispered.

Simba got to Mufasa and started shaking him awake.

"Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad-"

The little furball.

I tried to go back to sleep.

Eventually the King woke up and the two walked out to pride rock to see the sunrise.

I closed my eyes.

The morning was bright and sunny and after Mufasa and Simba's voices were gone I skipped out onto the tip of pride rock.

I could see them walking through the grasses in the distance so I decided to follow. I ran over to them on stealth mode, staying far enough not to get caught.

I stayed low to the ground, and watched as Zazu the hornbill popped up from behind a rock. "Good morning, Sire!" He addressed the king of lions "Good morning, Zazu." Mufasa said humorously, stopping his conversation with his small son.

"Checking in with the morning report." "Fire away." Mufasa smiled.

Zazu began his daily morning report song. I made sure no one could see me hiding in the grasses.

"Chimps are going ape, Giraffes remain above it all!"

He made a flamboyant gesture.

"Elephants remember... though just what I can't recall... Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks,"

Simba looked over at a gopher who had just popped his head out of the ground, and pounced on it, but it retreated just in time.

"Shown interest in my nest egg, but I quickly said, no thanks! We haven't paid the hornbills, and the vultures have a hunch.. not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch.. hehehe"

Zazu made the death gesture 'slitting his throat' and laughed nervously.. Mufasa was still staring at Zazu intently. Zazu enthusiastically began the chorus.

"This is the moorrrnning report! Gives you the long and the short! Every grunt roar and snort!,"

The same gopher popped his head out of another hole in the ground, and another, and another, making Simba flounce all over to try and get the gopher.

"There's not a tale I distort!"

He sang proudly

"On the moooooorrnniing report!"

Simba pounced but ended up hitting a rock face first. "What are you doing son?" Mufasa whispered. "Pouncing" Simba said rubbing his head with his paws. "Let an old pro show you how it's done.." Mufasa whispered with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, the buffalo have got abeef, about this season's grass!"

He accentuated every word which made me annoyed. Mufasa got up close to Simba and gave him quiet pouncing instructions I couldn't make out. Zazu was too caught up in all his importance that he didn't realize nobody was listening. Simba got lower to the ground, and looked quite ready to pounce on Zazu.

"Saffron is this seasons colour seen in all the herds! Moving down the rank and file to near the bottom rung, far too many beetles are quite frankly in the dung-bflviu!"

Simba did a full pounce on Zazu mid sentence leaving him stunned on the ground. Mufasa laughed richly and loudly.

"This is the morning report!"

Simba struck up the song proudly and bounced off to the beat. His voice was awe-some, and one of my favourite sounds in all of africa. It was simply amazing, high but projected fabulously.

"Gives you the long and the short!"

He sang breathtakingly. Zazu began to get up but Simba pounced up close in his face, startling the annoying hornbill.

Zazu walked away disapprovingly but got scared by Simba who jumped in front of him once more.

"Every grunt, roar and snort! Not a tale I distort!"

Simba bit down on Zazu's tail feathers to stop him from flying away

"On the morning report!"

He said, his voice muffled because his mouth was full of Zazu. Zazu tried to fly away, dragging Simba around in circles, then Simba spun him around threw him onto the ground. The song ended. Mufasa boomed with laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's very good! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Zazu looked very annoyed. Very very annoyed, but he got another surprise when the same gopher popped out of the ground under him. "Zazu!" It said "Yes?!" "News from the underground!" He saluted Zazu "Hyenas in the pride lands!"

Zazu's pupils dilated. Hyenas in the pride lands? Why?!

"Sire! Hyenas- in the pride lands!" He said urgently to the king. Mufasa's whole demeanour changed. He became suddenly very serious. He leaped majestically over Zazu and landed on the slope of the hill. "Zazu, take Simba home." He said in a businesslike tone.

Simba looked crestfallen. "Oh dad, can't I come?" He pleaded "No, son" Mufasa replied curtly. Mufasa ran off down the hill, his long red mane flowing behind him. I stared, then realized I had just spied on the king. I didn't mean to spy on him, I was just curious. Simba became half mad half pouty. 'I never get to go anywhere…" "Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk!" The two walked away talking, and I supposed I better go too. I followed them slowly, without being seen. I hadn't been found out, and I felt pretty good about my stalking and hunting skills- only being a young lioness after all. I walked back to the base of pride rock through the scorching savannah, and was glad to see my mother and my best friend Nala basking on rocks in a little bit of shade.

"Hi Nala" I said "Hey Farai, I'm gonna have a bath, are you?" Nala asked me, jumping into her mother, Sarafina's paws. "Yeah" I replied and my dark coated mother took me in her paws. Our mothers began licking us on our heads and we chatted happily.

"Hey Nala, Hey Farai!" Simba said excitedly prancing down into the shade "Hi Simba! She said "Hey," I said to him. "Come on, I just heard about this great place." "Simba" She whispered through clenched teeth "Im kinda in the middle of a bath" "Personal space, Simba," I said "Unless you've got somewhere really awesome to show us, we're busy taking a bath" "And it's time for yours" Simba's mother, Sarabi, said in her deep voice. She picked up Simba by his head with her mouth and dropped him into her waiting paws. He tried to escape but couldn't. "Mom, you're messing up my mane!" He whined "If you had any." I replied smugly. "Even _I _have more hair then you." Which was true. My dark gold brown head had a small tuft of hair.

"When I grown up- I'll have 30 times time mane _you _will." Simba said proudly. "That's because you're a boy."

Sarabi let Simba go with a loving smile, and he flattened down the bit of dark yellow fluff on his head. "Ok, I'm clean. Can we go now?" He said. "So where are we going? It better not be any place dumb." Nala said, looking at him upside down as her mum was now cleaning her behind. "No, it's really cool!" He said drawing closer to us. "So where is this 'really cool' place?" Sarabi asked "We'd all like to know" My mother Bolanle said finishing my bath by licking my back. Simba looked as though he hadn't expected anyone to ask this.

"Oh..." Simba said looking befuddled "Uh... around the water hole." "The Water Hole?" I asked rolling my eyes. Usual excitable Simba. The water hole, really?

"The Water Hole? What's so great about the water hole?" Nala asked sassily raising her eyebrows. He got up close in our faces and whispered "I'll show you when we **_get there_**" through his teeth.

Nala and I caught on immediately "Ooh" We said nodding. "Mom can I go with Simba?" She asked her mom "Me too?" I asked mine. "What do you think Bolanle?" Sarafina asked "I'm fine with it.. Sarabi?" "Well..." The three of us put on forced huge smiles and stared up at her "PLEASE" We begged in unison.

"It's all right with me.." She said smiling down at us. "Yes!" "All right!" "Yeah!" We said cheering. We started flouncing off, but then she finished her sentence. "-As long as Zazu comes with you!"

We stopped celebrating.

"That old dodo?" I asked in exasperation. "No, not Zazu!" Simba said.

Sooner or later, we had met with Zazu and he was taking us to the water hole. He flew over head while we walked through the pride lands. Every now and then he would call out things like: "Come on! I have more important things to do then supervise cubs!" and "Step lively! The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave!"

Nala looked at Simba. "So where are we really going?" She whispered "An elephant graveyard." "Wow!" "Cool!" We blurted out. Simba shushed us.

"Shhh... Zazu" "Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?" She asked "The major pain in the butt..." I mumbleed. "Wait I've got an idea.." Nala said. She explained a plan quickly and we nodded. "Oh, just look at you two!" He said completely ignoring me, whom he has always particularly disliked. Zazu flew down from above and looked at Nala and Simba with dreamy expressions. "Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah!" The two looked at each other like 'yeah right' and Zazu went on. "Your parents will be thrilled! What with your being betrothed and all!" "Be-what?" Simba asked looking bamboozled. "Betrothed. Intended. _Affianced._" They looked at each other with expressions of utter confusion. "I'm here too..." I mumbled grouchily "Meaning...?" Nala asked "You guys, betrothed means you have to get-" I started getting angry for some reason. Zazu looked delighted "One day, you two are going to be married!" "Yuck!" "Ew!"

"I can't marry her! She's my friend." "Yeah. It'd be too weird!" Nala said shaking her head and grinning. "Well, sorry to _bust_ your _bubble_, but you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition-" On the last few words Simba mouthed 'blah blah blah.' "-Going back generations!"

"Well when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." He said smirking at Nala. I was being completely ignored. I felt like screaming. "Not so long as I'm around!" Zazu said. "Well, in that case, you're fired" He said sounding very sure of himself. "Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that." He poked Simba's nose. "He's gonna be king" I added. "Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you!" He thumped Zazu's chest. "Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed!"

"Humph. Not the way I see it." Simba said grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't exactly know what to do about the colours...so it's magic.**

**Settled.**

CHAP 2.

He pounced at Zazu, and the moment he touched the ground, the surroundings changed. The ground was red, the trees were purple and green, everything changed colour and became more vibrant.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"

Simba sang, chasing Zazu behind a long curved log.

"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts, with quite so little hair!"

Zazu looked down at Simba with a frown on his huge beak. He plucked a hair painfully from Simba's head where a mane would have been. I grinned a little.

"I'm gonna be the 'mane' event, like no king was before!"

I got his little pun. He stuck his head through a red leafy bush and came out with a mane of red leaves.

"I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my **_ROAR!_**"

His mane fell apart as reached the top of the curved log where Zazu was standing. He posed regally then tried to roar. It wasn't a roar yet, but it did scare Zazu enough to send him toppling backwards into a puddle.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing!"

Zazu blindly took what he thought was a hanging towel, dried off with it and blew his nose, but then he realized it wasn't a towel, rather an angry red elephant's ear. The mad elephant smacked him with his trunk and sent him skidding across a nearby pond like a skipping rock.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Me Nala and Simba hopped across the shallow pond, startling a group of hot pink flamingos.

"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think-"

We cornered Zazu in a blue marsh, and we began to tease him. He made quick non-singing replies which didn't do any good.

"No one saying do this!"

"Now when I said that, I-"

Simba laughed, while Nala and I made funny faces at him.

"No one saying be there!"

"What I meant was-"

Nala teased. She also had a magnificent voice. I poked Zazu and Simba made ridiculous faces.

"No one saying stop that!"

"Look, what you don't realize..."

I sang, marvelling at my sudden sassy bluesy voice (I didn't remember it like that). Nala pulled up her nose like a pig and Simba crossed his eyes mockingly. I almost felt bad for the old dodo, who couldn't even get a sentence out. Almost.

"No one saying see here!"

"Now see here!"

We harmonized in unison, then ran off before Zazu could stop us.

"Free to run around all day!"

"Well thats definitely out.."

We all grabbed an ostrich, hopped on it's back and rode off into the sunset with Zazu being a grump behind us.

"Free to do it all my way!"

We rode the ostriches faster then the wind, with Zazu struggling to keep up to our ostrich-riding master skills. I felt so free and happy, with colours rapidly changing around me. When he got in front of us, he had to look back to speak to us, so he wasn't paying attention to where he was flying.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart!"

While he was scolding us he flew strait into the butt of grazing a rhino. I guess thats what happens when you don't pay attention, you fly into rhino butts. (Let that be a lesson to your future children)

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!"

Simba sang on his ostrich. We laughed at Zazu and he flew up onto a branch without looking at it first.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about... aagh!"

The branch turned out to be one protruding from a log which was flowing down a river. But what he didn't realize was that the river ended in a waterfall, and he was turned the opposite way so he didn't see it. The log tipped over, and Zazu flew up and over the water fall. He was on his last nerve.

"This child is getting wildly out of wing!"

Zazu fumed. Simba led Nala and I to a herd of zebras, who parted mechanically to make a walkway for us. We bounced down it.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Zazu followed behind us, and when he entered the walkway, the zebras turned around so that their buttoxs were facing Zazu. They raised their tales menacingly and poor Zazu tried to shield himself with a wing.

Simba ran over to a moving herd of huge elephants, which we danced and bounced about under, dodging their huge thick red legs.

A bunch of different animals were gathered nearby, and Simba climbed up a Giraffes neck, perching himself on its flat head. He spotted Zazu next to the animals, and he had an idea.

"Everybody look left!"

He said, and the animals (consisting of a Rhino, Antelope, Wildebeest, Gorilla, Zebra, Red Elephant, Giraffe, Cheetah, Hippo and Ostrich) all ran to the left, trampling over Zazu. Zazu squawked.

"Everybody look right!"

The same group ran to the right, trampling him a second time. The group of giraffes all moved together to make a staircase of giraffe heads for Simba to hop up on.

"Everywhere you look I'm,"

He slid down a giraffes neck onto it's body and struck a dramatic theatrical pose

"Standing spotlight!"

Zazu pushed two animal behinds out of the way to get through.

"Not yet!"

He said fiercely.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing!"

All the animals sang in a chorus. Simba whispered something into the hippo's ear, and the hippo whispered something into the giraffes ear and the giraffe muttered something to the monkey, so on so forth.

"Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!"

Everyone was singing, even the crocodiles.

"It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!"

The giraffes gathered in a circle, then put their heads together and made a sort of trampoline of sorts for us to get propelled on.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"

Then the chorus of animals with the elephants at the bottom, then hippos, then giraffes, then antelopes, and last but not least the solitary ostrich created a pyramid, with every animal on top of each other in order. The ostrich opened its feathers to reveal us three.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"

A ring of pink birds circled the top, and the sight was amazing to behold.

"Oh I just can't waaaaaiiiiit to be king!"

The pyramid started shaking, and the ostrich fell onto the distressed anteaters, who messed up the giraffes by getting their necks tangled together, the elephants got pierced by the antelopes horns. It toppled over and Zazu was left at the bottom trying to hold up a stray rhino. It was huge and ended up crushing Zazu with a thud.

All the animals had cleared out in a few seconds, except for a big lazy rhino.

"I beg your pardon madam," Came Zazu's muffled voice "But... GET OFF!"

We ran off laughing. The sun was setting and it set a purple pink glow on the hot dry savannah. "You guys were awesome!" I said grinning. "We lost him!" "_I," _Began Simba importantly "am a genius" "Hey genius, it was my idea," Nala shot "But I pulled it off" "With me!" I pounced on the two, and we began wrestling. "Wrraawwrr!" I growled. "Ha!" Nala said, on top of Simba "Pinned ya!" "Let me up!" "Yeah right!" I said, and I jumped on her. "Pinned _you" _I said proudly, on top of Nala. "I bet I can pin you Far" He said using my nickname. He lunged at us, but sent us toppling down a small cliff. It hurt quite a bit, but when we reached the bottom, I realized that Nala was on Simba again. "Pinned ya again." She bragged.

PPHHHUUMMMPHHH

A geyser to our left puffed out smoke startling us all, and I fully looked at my surroundings. It was grey here, all sharp rock, as if the the sun had disappeared and left a wasteland in it's wake. It was so different to the terrain on top of the cliff. There were colossal skeletons cloaked in smoke placed around the barren land. We stared in horror. A sudden smile broke out on Simba's face

"This is it, we made it..."

"The water hole, and they bought it..." I whispered. We walked up to a huge bull-elephant head bone structure. The tusks that came from its dark and hollow head were at least twenty-six times as long as me. I hated to admit it, but I was probably more scared then Simba. We placed our different coloured paws on the tusk and looked out at the expanse. There were grey bones of all different sizes stretching as far as the eye could see. Just pure bones. How many animals had to have died here to create the mounds of millions of bones? "Whoa.." We all said in unison. "It's really creepy." "Yeah... isn't it great?" "Great wasn't the first word to come into my head." I replied.

"We could get in big trouble" Nala smirked, realizing her naughtiness. "Big big trouble" I added, smirking too. "I know, ha."

Simba turned around and looked at the skull. Where the mouth should had been there was a large gap, a little cave of sorts.

"I wonder if it's brains are still in there." She asked narrowing her eyes and smirking naughtily.

"There only one way to know," Simba said wickedly, trotting towards the little cave "Come on, let' s go check it out-" "Wrong!" Came Zazu's voice startling me, and the hornbill flew in front of Simba. "Not Zazu!" I cried, feeling throughly aggravated. "The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here!" "Aw man!" Simba said. Zazu shuddered and looked at his surroundings. "We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands.

"Look. Banana Beak is scared!" Simba teased. "It's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy, and right now we are all in very real danger!"

"Danger? Hah!" Simba said, trying to sound brave and cool. Which he did. He walked over to the head smugly "I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!-" "Ha hahaahaha ehhehehehehaahha!" Following Simba's confident laughter came some hysterical hooting. Hyenas. I was sure. Nala put her paw on mine. The sound came from inside the skull. The manic laughter got louder and louder. Simba hid behind a terrified Nala. Two creepy grey figures crawled out of it's empty eye sockets, and another crawled out of the cave. They closed in on us.

"Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?" A female one asked evilly. All I could process was her long sharp teeth and creepy blotchy blue/grey coat "Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?" A male on replied.

"UHHAAHAHAHAHAA!" The last hollered.

Ed looked completely out of it. He seemed crazy, with his droopy crossed eyes and a long pink tongue that hung out of his manic grinning mouth. They circled us like hawks.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!" Banzai said fiercely. "A-and quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh..." Zazu stuttered. We turned around to try and walk away but Shenzi pinned down Zazu's tail. "Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you!" She peered down at Zazu creepily "You're Mufasa's little stooge." She grinned showing her sharp teeth. "I, madam, am the king's majordomo!" "And that would make you...?" Banzai looked at Simba in realization.. "The future king." He said bravely to the circling Hyenas. "Idiot" I seethed at him, "Why would you tell them that?!" "So, A future king _and _an idiot one, seems almost too easy" Banzai said. "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" She asked viciously, her stringy black hair falling over her eye. "Puh. You can't do anything to me." Simba scoffed. I gave Simba a 'yes they can!' look but Zazu pulled the words from my mouth before I could say them. "Uhh... technically, they can. We _are _on their land." "But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers." Zazu tried to stop Simba but couldn't. "Simba!" I whispered. "You're so thick!" "Ix-nay on the upid-stay..." Zazu said nervously to Simba. "Who you callin' upid-stay?!" Banzai asked suddenly, shoving Zazu and getting up close in his face.

"My, my, my. Look at the sun!" He tried to herd us away "It's time to go!" "What's the hurry? We'd _looove_ you to stick around for dinner." Shenzi asked blocking the way out and baring her teeth.

"Yeah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around! Get it? Lion around!" Banzai said, laughing intensely at his own joke. "Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a **"cub" **sandwich. Whatcha' think?!" They laughed uncontrollably, and we decided non-verbally to run. I didn't know where we were going. Just away. I looked back to see the three vicious Hyenas looking confused. They began chasing us at top speed. Banzai caught Zazu, but I was in too much of a hurry to register anything other than the will to run. "Did we lose em?" "I think so. Where's Zazu?" "I think they got him, lets go find him!"

They were very nearby, just over a hill of bones.

"-Oh no, not the birdie boiler!" Zazu squawked, stuck inside a geyser of fiery red liquid. It shot Zazu into the air with a puff of smoke. He disappeared through the clouds, and didn't come back.

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Simba said bravely. "Like... you?" Shenzi asked maliciously. "Oops."

She lunged at us and chomped down, but we got away just in time. She was hot on our tail, comping down on air ferociously. I didn't see any way I could avoid getting devoured.

* * *

**I've always loved Ahenzi... man, she's awesome. In fact I really like the Hyena Trio alot, even when I was really small XP**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3.

A geyser in front of us spewed out red smoke, and the three hyenas popped their faces through the smoke, calling "BOO!" In unison. The red light illuminated their faces making them look more insane then usual. The laughed hysterically in the way hyenas do. They chomped at us again, and we ran in the opposite direction. The hyenas chased us up the bull elephant skull. They tried to climb up, but before they could get anywhere we hopped onto the spine. The ridges on the spine curved inwards, making a tube of sorts. We slid down it like a slide, and the end of the spine was a steep hill of bones. It spewed us onto it and we struggled to climb up. There were no places to get a good grip on. Eventually me and Simba got to the top, but Nala didn't. The hyenas were closing in on her. "Help! Farai! Simba! Please!"

Simba and I both darted down to save Nala. I grabbed her and helped her up the clattering bones. Shenzi tried to climb up, but Simba scratched her on the cheek, leaving her with bright red deep claw marks.

Shenzi turned her head to us slowly and snarled dangerously, looking at Simba with uncontrollable rage. Simba shouldn't have done that. We climbed through and opening and ran into a large cavern. It was a dead end. There was no way out except the way we had just came through. It was too high to climb, and much too dangerous to run out. We were trapped. Simba and Nala tried to climb a up a skeleton, but fell through the ribs. I had already seen that coming. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Banzai growled. "Wraawrr, wraawr!" Simba tried to roar. "Oo-hoo... that was it? Ahaha, do it again... come on," Shenzi laughed. Simba opened his mouth, but instead of a measly little rwwaar out came a loud full grown lion roar. "Huh?" They all said. Mufasa pounced on them. He scratched them pinned them to the ground. He had all of them under him. "Oh please please! Uncle uncl-" "Silence!" Mufasa bellowed.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now." Banzai said quickly.

"Calm down. We're really sorry." Shenzi lied.

"If you ever come near my son again..!" Mufasa narrowed his eyes menacingly at them.

"Oh this is... this is your son?!" Shenzi pretended to not know, laughing nervously.

"Oh, your son?" Banzai rubbed his head and chuckled guiltily.

"Did you know that?"

" No... me?" He said putting his paw on his chest "I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?"

"No! Of course not."

"No!" They looked at each other nervously. It was fun to see them so jumpy.

"Ed?" They asked in unison. Ed nodded stupidly. Mufasa roared.

"Toodles!" Banzai said, and all three darted out of the cavern as fast as they could.

Mufasa watched them leave with a solemn expression. Zazu landed next to Mufasa and gave him a 'that'll show em' nod, but Mufasa just glared down at the retreating bird. "Dad I-" Simba said approaching hid father. "You deliberately disobeyed me." He said angrily. "Dad, I'm... I'm sorry."

"Let's go home." He said sternly, and began walking out. "Thank you Simba.. you were a true friend" I whispered to him "I thought you were very brave." Nala mumbled. We walked out of the graveyard, heads bowed in shame. I thought I felt someone watching me, and when I looked back I could have sworn I saw a bit of black whip around the corner.

We walked back out onto the savannah, where the intense pink sunset illuminated us. It hadn't been worth it.

"Zazu," Mufasa said suddenly "Yes... sire? "Take Farai and Nala home... I've got to teach my son a lesson.."

Simba tried to hide himself in the grasses but couldn't. He wasn't as good as me at that.

"Come girls." Zazu said "And Simba," He put his wings on Simba's shoulders and heaved a heavy sigh. "Good luck."

Zazu took us away seriously. We looked back at Simba one last time. Zazu looked at us and said "Girls, I am very disappointed in you. That was very dangerous." We didn't reply.

I wanted to see what Simba and Mufasa were doing very badly. "Zazu, I can see pride rock, so can I go around the water hole? You don't need to take me there" "I'm very tired, no Farai."

But he cracked after some begging. Instead of going to the water hole I made my way back to Simba at a good pace. When they were in earshot I flattened myself down and listened.

Great, I was spying on them again…

They were smiling, and Simba was sitting on his dad who was laying down. "Dad?" Simba asked "Were pals right?" Mufasa laughed gently "Right." "And we'll always be together, right?"

Wrong. My father died when I was a new cub, so I knew what it was like to lose a father. I had always envied Simba. A prince with a wonderful father, care-free and courageous. Mufasa raised his head gracefully.

"Simba... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars." I looked up and saw the night sky. Beautiful. "The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?"

"Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I." I decided to leave then. It got to feely for me. When I returned home I woke up my mother. "Where have you been?" She asked me "I'm sorry I took long…" Was my answer.

We said no more about it. I had a long sleep, and when I woke up in the morning I felt rested.

Simba was already up, and I gave him a friendly smile. "Dad has a surprise for me!" He said as his scary uncle scar guided him somewhere. "Cool! Tell me what It is when you get back ok?!" I called back "Ok!"

I went out to play in the grass and practice my hunting skills. I pranced around chasing butterflies until I noticed a large herd of wildebeests next to the large red sand canyon. Perfect. I ran over there at top speed, then slinked down. I was surprised to see the kings nasty brother, Scar, walking away from the canyon with an evil and smug look on his face.

"Little roar, Puh!" I heard a voice from down in the canyon. It was Simba. I was sure of it. If the wildebeests stampeded then Simba wouldn't be in good shape "Rarr!" "Simba!" I called. He was on a rock in the middle of the canyon, a tree shading him. "Farai! Hey!" He shouted "You have to get out of there!" I cried "Why?" He asked. I slid down the side of the canyon wall easily "Theres a herd of wildebeests at the top of the canyon!" I said running over to him. "I have to wait here for my dad though." He said looking at a chameleon. "Rrrawwr!"He tried to scare it. He jumped off the rock to pursue the lizard. "Raawwhhrrr!" He roared again. "Simba stop!"I pleaded. It ignored him and he ignored me. "RAOWR!" He roared. It was loud and it echoed off the canyon walls. The lizard skittered away. "Nice roa-" I began, but then stopped. I heard a loud rumbling sound and saw that pebbles on the ground were starting to shake ominously.

We looked over at the lip of the gorge, and saw something that still gives me nightmares. Thousands upon thousands of thunderous red-eyed wildebeests were galloping down the side of the canyon. Simba froze in absolute terror, and his eyes widened in fear. "RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We took off running for our lives. The alarming herd was so large that it shook the ground making it impossible to keep a strait line. The herd gained on us, until they were so close I could feel their breath on my neck. I did'nt dare to look back. If either of us faltered or tripped that was the end.

We passed a small curved tree and both had the same idea. We jumped up to the tree, and held on to the droopy trunk for dear life, literally. "Zazu help me!" Simba said in distress. I looked over to see Zazu flying above us. "Your father is on the way!" "ZAZU GET HIM QUICKLY!" "HURRY!"

My grip was loosening by the second, and the wildebeests stampeded under us. If we were to fall, we would undoubtably been trampled to death. "HOLD ON!" A low voice called to us. Mufasa climbed down the rocks and jumped into the stampede. He wound his way through the wildebeests expertly. I looked up and saw Scar staring down on the stampede uninterestedly, a panicked Zazu flitting about around him. Scar got annoyed and I saw him smack Zazu unconscious again the stone wall. He passed our tree, but then made a sharp left turn and hurried towards us. He was almost there when a wildebeest knocked him over. "NOOO!"

A wildebeest hit out tree, breaking it and sending us flying. Mufasa however got up just in time and caught us. Simba in his mouth and me on his back. He weaved his way through the rush but then got hit by another one of the horned animals, throwing me and Simba into the fray. I took his paw as Mufasa pulled Simba up onto a nearby rock ledge. I felt a moments relief until something terrible happened. Mufasa was pulled back into the stampede, which carried him away. "DAD!" Simba cried heart wrenchingly. It was one of the most chilling things I had ever heard. Simba watched the stampede in horror, but he couldn't see his father in the mass of wildebeests and dust. I searched with him too, I knew how it felt to lose a father.

Mufasa suddenly jumped heroically out of the stampede onto a nearby slope, and Simba looked like the happiest cub on earth. Mufasa clawed his way up the steep slope, using every last bit of energy left in him. Simba, realizing he might be able to get to his father, turned around and climbed up the steep rock slide the get to the other side. When we reached the top I heard Simba scream "NOOOOOOOO!" In agony.

I looked off the ledge and saw Mufasa free falling to the ground. I knew it was the end.

Even though he wasn't my dad, I began to cry. Maybe it was out of sympathy, understanding or just plain woe…

The last of the wildebeests stomped away and Simba rand down the rocks. I looked once more over the ledge, but lost my balance and fell. I free fell just as Mufasa had, and I hoped I wouldn't die.

I heard a painful **_THUD_** then I blacked out.

* * *

**_MUFASA NOO_****_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_****_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_****_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4.

I woke up in a different position. Simba had moved me to another spot. I felt like thanking him, but I hurt a lot so I just lay there. I could see Mufasa's large body sprawled on the ground. Simba had cuddled up in his dead fathers arms.

Dead.

The King was dead.

I just stayed silent for a moment, trying to ignore Simba who was crying softly. A figure walked up from behind Simba. It was his uncle Scar. Scar had a dark coat, a bit darker then mine, he was skinny and mean looking and had pitch black hair, but his most distinctive feature was the creepy pinkish scar running vertically across his eye.

"Simba." Scar said looking down at his crying nephew with disgust. I felt like going up to scar and slapping him but I didn't have the energy or motivation.

"What have you done?" He whispered.

Simba got out of his fathers limp arms. "There were wildebeests and he tried to save us..." Simba said, his face tear-stained. "It was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen." Simba sobbed, and for the first time he was alone.

Of course, of course you didn't." Scar said slowly. He pulled Simba close to him, still distant. "No one... ever _means_ for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead." He finished sourly. Simba looked up at Scar innocently, eyes wide. What was scar doing?!

"And if it weren't for you two," He said waving his paw at us "He'd still be alive."

A wave of realization crushed me.

He's right, I thought, It was us who really did kill him.

Simba looked like the world has just dropped on his shoulders. He was no longer a care-free cub. "Oh! What will your mothers think?" He said raising his eyebrows in mock horror.

My mother couldn't know I had killed the king, accident or not, she was all I had left.

"What am I gonna do?" Simba asked. I stayed silent.

"Run away." Scar said evilly, sneering in Simba's face "Run... Run away and never return." He was scaring Simba. Simba went over to me and helped me up. "Lets run" He said, still crying. I nodded. There was nothing else we could do. We ran at top speed through the canyon. I didn't know where we'd go. We came to a dead end, and when we turned around we saw a unwelcome but familiar sight. The three Hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were closing in on us, but this time there was no Mufasa to save us. Simba took my paw and pulled me up through a small opening in the wall. We scampered through it and came out on a cliff. I looked down to see a gigantic drop to the bottom, yet the wall might have been diagonal enough to slide down. The hyenas were almost up the hole so we had no choice. We jumped. We free-fell a little more but eventually hit the slope. We tumbled down it roughly, but the Hyenas followed, persistent as usual. When we reached the bottom it emptied out onto a field of briars. We payed no attention to the hyenas. We navigated our way through the thorny brambles. It hurt, the dense thorns, but we eventually came out back on to desert. "Simba…" I panted.

"YEAH! YOU HEAR THAT? IF YOU EVER COME BACK, WE'LL KILL YA'!" Came the distant voice of Banzai. We were frightened, and the hours that followed were a sandy blur. Eventually, we lay down and passed out in the middle of the desert.

I woke up to being splashed with cool water. We were shaded by some trees, at the border of the jungle. "You ok, kids?" A voice asked. A beige meerkat and a large pinky red warthog peered at us.

"I guess so.." Simba mumbled "What he really means is no." I said quietly. "You guys nearly died.." The warthog said "I saved you!" The meerkat bragged, but then the warthog sniffed at him angrily. "Well, uh Pumbaa helped," The warthog looked very happy again "A little.." The meerkat added. "Thanks for your help." Simba said dully walking off. I sighed. "Hey, where you going?" The meerkat asked genuinely "Nowhere.." Simba replied. "Gee. He looks blue." "I'd say brownish-gold!" The warthog replied loudly. "No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed." The meerkat said with a side glance at Pumbaa. "Oh."

I liked them, they seemed nice.

"He's just gone through quite a lot recently..." I said to Pumbaa and the meerkat sadly. "Like what?" The meerkat asked "I better not say, excuse me." I said walking up to Simba. "They could help us.." I sighed to Simba in a weary way, drained of my usual tough attitude.

Pumbaa trotted up to me and Simba. "C'mon, whats eatin' ya?" "Nothing; they're at the top of the food chain! Ahhhh hhha ha haaa! The food cha-haain!" He laughed, elbowing Simba. We stared at the meerkat silently, almost as if at a funeral, and I gave him the 'not a good time!' look. "Ha ha hum... ahem." He chuckled, embarrassed. He regained his composure. "So, where you two from...?" "Who cares? We can't go back." "Ahh. You're outcasts! That's great, so are we!" The meerkat said happily "Really?" I asked, raising my head in hope. "Yup! So what'cha do, kid?" He asked Simba "Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it." Simba said, looking down.

I hated seeing Simba like this, it was unnerving.

"Good. We don't wanna hear about it!" The meerkat said cheerily, crossing his arms. "Come on, Timon." Pumbaa whispered to the meerkat "Anything we can do?" Pumbaa asked sincerely "Not unless you can change the past." He said wearily.

Wow. Simba's deep, was all I could think.

"You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Timon here says, 'You got to put your behind in your past...'" "No no no!" Timon said waving his arms "Uh..." Pumbaa said looking sadly confused "I mean..." "Amateur!" Timon said "Lie down (he pointed downwards) before you hurt yourself (he put out his hands to Pumbaa in a stop motion)." Pumbaa sat down woefully. "It's 'You got to put your past behind you'." Look, kids. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?" "Right." Simba said "Mmhhm" I agreed.

"Wrong!" He poked my nose with his small finger. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world." he said narrowing his eyes, putting out his hand and panning it to the right. "Well, that's not what I was taught." "Definitely not." I added, thinking of the brave Mufasa. "Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me, ahem: Hakuna Matata."

"Bless you?" I asked. "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means no worries." Pumbaa said happily. Timon looked up at Simba and began to sing.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!"

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!"

Pumbaa added brightly, the song picking up.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days!"

We followed him into the lush and colourful jungle where he laid us to sit on a bush like a throne, and Pumbaa fanned us with a large leaf.

"It's our problem-free, Philosophy!"

Timon filed down Simba's claws with a nail-filer, but I pulled mine away in time. Sharp claws are a survival necessity.

"Hakuna Matata!"

Timon sang dragging it out in a relaxed way. He also had one heck of a voice. Dang. Why does everyone have the most amazing beautiful voices? Simba very looked happy now. "Hakuna matata?" He asked "Yeah, it's our motto." Pumbaa said loudly. "What's a motto?" Simba looked confused. I sighed, typical Simba.

"Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ah ha ha ha..." Timon pounded on Simba with laughter. "Where do you get those puns?" I asked, exasperated "Where do you get your sass missy?," He asked playfully "you're not punny" I said seriously. We laughed together for a moment. "I like you!" He said pointing "_You_ can understand Hakuna Matata," "You know, kid- These two words will solve _all_ your problems." Pumbaa said nodding his large head. "That's right! Take Pumbaa for example." They broke back into song.

"Why, when he was a young warthog!"

Timon sang dramatically.

"When I was a young warthooooggg!"

Pumbaa sang dramatically in a dramatic operatic pose. He had tried to sing something like opera, but it had come out very off. The warthog part was extremely sour. So maybe not everyone has crazy fabulous voices. I could actually see his uvula vibrating in his large throat. "Very nice Pumbaa" Timon said looking traumatized, and cleaning out his ear with his finger. "Thanks!" Pumbaa said taking it as a compliment, and not as sarcasm.

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, he could clear the savannah after every meal!"

Aww.. poor Pumbaa.

"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned, and it hurt that my friends never stood downwinnndd!"

He sang, exaggerated.

"And oh, the shaammee!"

("He was ashamed!")

Pumbaa was one of the most dramatic people I ever met. Timon backed him up, being very very... you guessed it, dramatic. Loud piano played in the background.

"Thoughta changin' my name!"

("Oh, what's in a name?!")

Pumbaa walked into the spot light sadly, and struck a, of course, dramatic pose. I watched, laughing my head off.

"And I got downhearted!"

("How did you feel?!")

Timon got down on his knees and shook his fists in a theatrical over done way.

"Every time that I-"

Timon rushed to Pumbaa and put his teensy hands on Pumbaa's snout. The spotlight disappeared, leaving everything normal. "Not in front of the kid!" He said gesturing to Simba.

I wasn't a kid!

"Oh sorry.." Pumbaa said. Simba looked at them in a surprised way. "He was going to say farted.." I whispered to Simba "Oooh…" He whispered back, grinning.

"Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase!

They sang. Pumbaa sat on a vine loop like a chair, and Timon pulled on another vine which hoisted Pumbaa up into the air. Simba watched in interest, almost forgetting.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!"

Timon let go of the vine, sending the swing down, then both of them swung around on it. Simba began shaking his bum to the music.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days!"

Simba sang fantabulously, stepping into the spotlight. Timon did a vaudeville knee-slide to Simba. "Sing it kid!"

I shoved Simba out of the way to get in on the singing action. Timon climbed onto Simba's shoulder and we all harmonized.

"It's our problem-free..."

Pumbaa landed next to us with a thud.

"... philosophy!"

We put our backs together, and harmonized perfectly.

"Hakuna Matata…"

Timon pulled back a fern leaf and revealed a beautiful sight. A lush mountainous jungle, full of greenery and complete with a crystal clear lake running through the hills.

"Welcome... to our humble home."

"It's so... majestic..." I said, my eyes wide. "Isn't it though?" "You live here?" Simba asked, awed

"We live wherever we want!" "Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh!" "It's beautiful." Simba's eyes were almost glittering "Majestic" I corrected.

We turned around and began walking down a path. Pumbaa belched loudly "I'm starved!" he said "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra!" "Or a wildebeest!" I added licking my lips with a hungry grin. Timon stopped in his tracks looking disturbed by our hunger for meat.

"Eeeahhah." He laughed nervously "We're fresh out of zebra." "Any antelope?" "Na ah." He replied "Hippo?" Simba asked, slightly desperate. "Nope. Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub!" Timon said, walking over to a log.

* * *

**Was I the only one who as a kid didn't get that Pumbaa was going to say 'farted' until I was a mature 8...? really, believe it or not I can be mature...**

_**SAY WHAT!?**_

**And that contradicts my point completely.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5.

Pumbaa cracked open and forced up the top of the log. "Eew. What's that?" Simba asked. Inside of the log were hundreds of bugs of different shapes and sizes, patterns and colours. I flinched and backed away. "Ew eew eew eew no no no no!" I squealed.

I hated bugs.

I hated hated hated them.

"What are those heinous creatures!" I said, my back to a tree. "They're grub. What's it look like?"

Timon picked out a chubby salmon coloured squishy one with little flailing legs. It was half as big as Timon. "Eew gro-" Simba began, but I screamed first. "AGGGHHGHGGHH!"

To my horror, Timon inhaled it in one big mouthful. "Mmm.. tastes like chicken." "I seriously doubt that.." I whispered, traumatized.

_SLUURRP_

Pumbaa slurped up a huge greyish purple worm from in the ground, and I gagged. "Slimy, yet satisfying." Pumbaa said grinning at a grossed out Simba. I hid behind a bush and started spewing sick onto the ground.

"Is she ok?" Timon asked "She's scared of bugs" Simba replied with a smile. I looked around with a sick expression "I'm not scared of them, they're just gross creepy little-" I leaned back over the bush, feeling a surge of sick, but nothing came.

Timon picked out a red beetle and bit it's head off with a sickening crunch. "These are rare delicacies!" He said. I stopped throwing up after a little bit. I sauntered over to the pond and sipped some water. " Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch." Timon said like a food critic. He popped the rest of the bug in his mouth. I looked back and nearly belched again. Pumbaa's gigantic mouth was filled with bugs. Filled to the brim. "You'll learn to love 'em." Pumbaa said, his mouth full of... 'food'. Simba looked terrified. "I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life!" Timon said, his far smaller mouth also stuffed with bugs. He gathered up various types of bugs and put them on a big leaf he was carrying. No rules. No responsibilities." He stuck his hand into a hole in the log, and hundreds of bugs scrambled out. It was so creepy seeing them slither and crawl. He pulled out a blue beetle and squished it lightly it between his finger "Ooooh! The little cream-filled kind!" He popped it in his mouth. "And best of all, no worries." He took the leaf and offered it to Simba. "Well, kid?" He said. Simba gave it a repulsed look. "Oh well- Hakuna Matata." He took a big squishy grub off the leaf and slurped it up nervously. He swallowed it painfully but his look turned to one of pleasure. "Slimy, yet satisfying." He said looking cheerful. "That's it!" Timon said "Now you," He turned to me and Pumbaa hoisted me onto his back. Timon pinned me down and stuffed a beetle in my mouth before I could protest. It tasted slimy and weird, but it had a good after taste, and from that day on, I ate bugs.

"Slimy, yet satisfying!"

I learned to love Timon and Pumbaa like the fathers I never had, and Simba became as close as blood family. Us four were inseparable. We did everything together. I barely even thought of the pride lands, and what could be going on without a king.

We grew up care free together, with our never failing motto 'Hakuna Matata'. We traveled from place to place and we had new adventures every day. The years passed and we became teenagers. Simba developed a small mane, and I developed strange black markings on my coat. Simba and I became great swimmers and great singers (not to mention we got very good at punning too), as we often lived by water and had many a night trudging through the forest. I also became a more than sufficient huntress, keeping away larger animals at night, but hardly ever killing (I've killed a few gazelles; Simba and I had them in secret).

I was marked as the protecter of our foursome. Years and years passed, and finally we became adults. Simba's mane grew out long and red like his fathers, and I became a real lioness. It was the perfect life. Simba was cute, but I didn't have any feelings for him that way. One day we found ourselves singing Hakuna Matata on a log that formed a sort of bridge. "Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata." We chanted.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days!"

Simba's voice was just plain attractive, fantabulous and smooth as butter. (Just saying)

"It's our problem-free, Philosophy!"

We harmonized.

"Hakuna Matata!"

Simba and I chanted, as Timon reached the end of the log. He looked down into the Water below him. He jumped into it making a minuscule splash.

"Hakuna Matata!"

Pumbaa followed, swan diving in and making a measly ripple, then I jumped in making a huge splash that reached Simba above. "Beat that, furball!" I called to Simba using my usual pet name.

"Hakuna Matata!"

Simba swung out on a vine, but it broke under his weight and he flailed down into the water. The wave he created actually carried me onto shore. When he got out his mane covered his eyes, but then he shook of the water and his mane frizzed up.

"I'll give that one to you," I said smirking "Far, I'm surprised you admitted defeat." He said back. "Hakuna matata!" Timon sang "Hakuunnaaa Ma-ta-ta" Simba sang casually "Hakouuu, Hakuna Hakuna Matata" I sang, laughing along with Simba. "Hakuna Matata!" He growled, and we danced off the water. "Ha ha ha!"

We shook our bums to the rhythm, oblivious to the horror in the pride land. A few hours later we picked out a campsite. I went around the perimeter quickly but then returned at sunset with the all clear. We went searching for bugs, and found a nice big mound of them.

We filled up on grubs there and then returned to our camp. We lay down in a circle, our heads together and Pumbaa burped loudly as the stars came out. "I can do a louder burp then that! For shame Pumbaa!" Timon said

_BELCH_

Timon burped louder then Pumbaa, and so began our burping game. I belched so loud that several birds on a nearby tree fled in terror. Timon started laughing like crazy. "You're so ladylike." He said sarcastically. "And you're manly" I replied smugly, and I cuddled up to Simba for warmth. "Are you talking back to me?" He teased "That _is_ how conversations work-"

_BELCH _

Simba burped so loud it echoed around the valley. "Nice one, Simba." Timon said. "Thanks." He grinned toothily "Man, I'm stuffed." He patted his stomach. "Me too. I ate like a pig." Pumbaa replied. I raised my eyebrows at Simba, and he smiled back in response. "Pumbaa," He began "you _are_ a pig." He said with one raised eyebrow and one lowered one. "Oh. Right."

We all sighed in unison.

"Timon?" Pumbaa asked suddenly "Yeah?" "Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" He said indicating the stars. "Pumbaa. I don't wonder; I know." "Oh. What are they?" He asked gently. 'They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up in that big... bluish-black... thing." He said, faltering.

He's descriptive.

"Oh. Gee." Pumbaa said nervously "I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

I looked incredulously at Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa, with you, everything's gas." "Farai, what do you think?"

I thought back to Simba's conversation with his dad I spied on so many long years ago. "Uhh... Simba, you go first..." "Well, I don't know..."Simba said reluctantly. "Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Simba, we told you ours... please?" Pumbaa begged "Nah..." "Come on, come on... give, give.." "Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us." He said, suddenly subdued. "Really?" Pumbaa said, awed. "You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Timons mouth opened wide "Phhhfftttt" He broke out in laughter, which Pumbaa joined in on. Simba chuckled half heartedly, feeling evidently sad while the two laughed.

"Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?!"

If Timon had known that was the king, and Simba's father he might have been more respectful. "Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" Simba said trying to join in, but failing. "Aw, you're killing me, Simba!"

At 'killing me' Simba's face dropped. Simba got up sadly and walked to the edge of the perch we were on. He stared out at the stars.

"Was it something I said?" Timon asked as Simba collapsed, sending a puff of leaves and dust to flow away in the breeze.

I stood up seriously and slapped Timon in the face.

Hard.

Then I grabbed Timon in my paw and drew him close to my face. I bared my teeth.

"Hey!" Timon said "What was that for?" "You stupid conceded idiot-" I swore a lot "-meerkat! Can't you see that was a soft spot for Simba! Oh- and that 'mook' was someone who could tear you into little itty bitty shreds easily no problem, then eat you in a bite! But he wouldn't because he was a noble amazing Lion" I seethed.

I threw Timon onto the ground. Timon and Pumbaa stared at me in fright, then they scampered away.

I didn't know what had gotten into me. I didn't feel bad for Timon though. That was for all the times he had been insincere and annoying. I got into bed early that night, but before I could go to sleep Simba walked over to me.

"Thanks"

I looked at him and gave a unspoken 'you're welcome.'

**Can you feel the love tonight? What do you think… **

Morning next day I made up with Timon, who was still a little shaken but all peachy about it (he doesn't keep a grudge well) and I went looking for Bugs with Simba. Timon and Pumbaa went the other way. "So, last night. I got a little out of paw…" "Don't worry, you were just… motivated."

We laughed a bit but before we could get very far, we heard a scream and a "SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" from Pumbaa. We raced over to the source of the voice to see Pumbaa stuck in the large root of a tree, and Timon trying to get Pumbaa to budge, and behind Pumbaa was a lioness, who had her teeth bared.

Simba and I leaped over the log and with out thinking attacked her. Behind our fight I could hear Timon sayinga: "Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular. The jugular!" Which didn't help.

However, Simba pounced on her, but the beige lioness ended up pinning Simba. His face turned to one of astonishment, not fear at the growling lioness. "Nala?" He let his guard down.

I leaped onto the lioness, putting her in a nice secure pin. "Farai?" She asked in a familiar voice. We all got up in silence. She looked to Simba. "Who are you?" She asked "It's me. Simba, and Farai!" "Simba?" She paused and he nodded. Her face lit up "WHOA!" She screamed. We all ran over to each other and started jumping around in happiness.

The three trouble makers back together again. I had ofter missed Nala quite a lot.

"Well how did you guys.. where did you come from... it's great to see you!..."

"Nala! Its great... wow.. this is awesome!... I cant believe it's actually you!" "Aaah! How did_ you_... who... wow... this is cool... this is awesome!..."

I looked over to Timon, who had his jaw dropped and his eyes wide with his hand limp in front of him in a 'WHAT!' way. "Hey, what's goin' on here?" He asked but got no answer.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as Timon walked into the fray. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? What are you doing here-"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?" Timon screamed.

I giggled.

"Timon, meet Nala." I said "She's my best friend!" "And mine" Simba added "I was talking, furball" I teased.

"Friend?!" Timon asked looking confused and annoyed. "Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here."

Pumbaa magically got him self unstuck from the root and he sauntered over to Nala who was sitting down. "Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala." "Pleased to make your acquaintance" He said, smiling. "The pleasure's all mine!" She said with a laugh.

"How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You two know her. She knows you two. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" Timon shouted, jumping around and nearly hyperventilating.

"Relax, Timon." Simba said. "Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mothers... what will they think?" She said excitedly. Simba and I looked at Nala with similar expressions of doubt. "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." "You can just keep us a secret here." I said. "Well, of course not! Everyone thinks you guys are dead!" "They do?" Me and Simba said in unisonn

"Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede..." She said solemnly. "Why would he say we were dead?" I asked "I don't know.. he just did."

"He did? Well... what else did he tell you?" "What else matters? You're alive, and that means... you're the king." She broke out in a smile.

Timon looked at me in a 'is she serious?' way, and I just stared back. "King? Pbbbtt. Lady, have you got your lions crossed!" He said, leaning on Simba's paw. Pumbaa however, took a very different approach. "King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet!" He kissed Simba's paw noisily and Simba pulled it away.

"Stop it." "It's not "gravel." It's "grovel." And DON'T- he's not the king. Are ya?" Timon added. "No." "_Simba?_" Nala said, half disbelieving, half annoyed. "He's not the king!" I said to Nala. "No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago." He turned away.

"Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?!" "Look, I'm still the same guy." "But with power!" Timon said enthusiastically. "Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked "Hey," Timon said pulling me and Pumbaa into a hug "whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?" "Hmm. Maybe you'd better go." Simba said, embarrassed.

"It starts. You think you know a guy..." Timon mumbled audibly. "Wait, Farai should come too." Nala added, and Timon reluctantly let me go. They sighed and walked away. I felt like I was betraying them. "Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em." Simba shrugged. Nala bowed her head. "What?" He moved over to her "...What is it?" "It's like you two are back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone…." she sighed "What it means to me." "Hey, it's okay." She put her head under Simba's chin affectionately and rubbed it. "I've really missed you." She purred.

He was startled by Nala's boldness for an moment, but then he smiled. "I've missed you too." They nuzzled each other in the clearing, illuminated softly by the sunlight.

I saw Timon and Pumbaa look on at them with strange expressions from a bush. I backed away to them and gave them a look of disgust. I peered through the bushes silently.

"I tell ya', this stinks" Timon said. "Oh, sorry.." Pumbaa murmured. "Not you. Them! Him. Her." Me and Timon stared at each other.

_"Alone."_

We said in unison, clasping our hands together and putting them by our cheeks in a stupid dreamy way. "What's wrong with that?"

Timon started a song to explain this to Pumbaa.

"I can see what's happening,"

"What?"

Timon said, crossing his arms. Pumbaa looked confused.

"And they don't even see!"

"Who?"

Timon sang, putting out his hands in exasperation. I started with the singing.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line-"

"Our foursomes down to three!"

"Oh."

I looked at the two with a sad feeling. When we were kids it was fine, but now they're...

"Ze sweet caress of twilight!"

Timon said in a mock french accent, making flamboyant gestures.

"There's magic everywhere!"

Timon hopped up onto Pumbaa, losing the accent

"And with all this romaaaantic atmosphere…"

I joined in with the singing, and Timon and I drew out the word.

"Disaster's in the aaair!"

We growled, looking at the two distastefully.

They ran off down the rock and I did something I hadn't done for a long time, I spied on Simba. They reached the bottom where there was big a misty pond and a walkway of stones. They circled eachother and then bent down. They started drinking from the pond, until Simba got up and gave her a mischievous look. She looked at him curiously until he grabbed onto a vine and swung into the pond with a large splash. He stayed under for a bit and Nala began to look worried- suddenly two arms reached out of the water and pulled her in. She began flailing around, and quickly got out of the water, dripping and shivering. She gave him a misheivious grin look as he got out comfortablely and pushed him back in with raised eyebrows.

Then the two quickly got out of the jungle and started running through the fields, the sun setting behind them. Then went into a little forest and played around. They laughed and Simba almost pinned her, but it was next to a hill so they were sent rolling. I giggled.

When they reached the bottom Simba landed on top of her. He laughed a bit until Nala pulled him close and licked him. He looked momentarily starstruck, then she gave him a look and he smiled back. They began nuzzling each other and I decided it was time to leave.

...

I took a short cut back to the clearing where Timon and Pumbaa were waiting. I could see Timon had tears in his eyes and I almost got them too.

I sat down next to the two and I hugged Pumbaa.

"And if he falls in love tonight…"

Timon sang tearfully as Pumbaa sniffled

"It can be assumed…"

Timon broke down and started hugging Pumbaa too. Pumba put a hove around Timon affectionately.

"His carefree days with us are history…"

Pumbaa continued.

"In short, our pal is doomed!"

We all managed to get one more sentance out before we started crying full force…

"Timon, Pumbaa, I'm going for a walk…" I said, giving them each a hug and trotting down the hill. After around ten minutes of deep breathing I heard voices.

This time I really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I did.

"Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king.

Scar is." Simba said, lying on a hammock of vines.

"Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands."

I gasped and came out of the jungle. Nala looked over to me. "I didn't mean to overhear" I said, my face still tear stained.

"Have you been crying?" Simba asked me in surprise "That doesn't matter!" I said, waving off the question "What happened Nala!"

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Both of you, but especially Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve." Nala said, her voice shaking like she was ready to start crying too.

"I can't go back…" Simba muttered, turning over in his hammock.

"Why?!" Nala cried as Simba hopped out of the hammock.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"What wouldn't I understand?!"

"Listen Nala, something happened a long time ago, maybe we don't want to talk about it, Hakuna Matata." I said quietly.

"What?" She asked confusedly. I forgot she didn't know our motto.

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen-" Simba started "Simba-" She said disbelievedly.

"...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" He continued, irritated.

Simba and I tried to leave but Nala followed

"Because it's your responsibility!"

"Well, what about you? YOU left?" He jabbed. "I left to find help! And I found YOU. Don't you understand? You two are our only hope!" She pleaded desperately.

"Sorry." Simba and I replied in unison.

"What's happened to you two? You're not the friends I remember." She said narrowing her eyes incredulously.

"You're right." Simba said

"We're not. Now are you satisfied?" I continued.

"No, just disappointed."

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." Simba said, and we began to walk away.

"Good. At least one of us does."

I felt the weight of our crime again. Simba was cut by that comment.

"Nala!" I shouted to her angrily, baring my teeth "You can't show up and tell us to go back! What if we're happy here!? What if we CAN'T go back!?"

"You don't even know what we've been through!" Simba added.

Nala looked hurt for a moment but regained her composure.

"I would if you would just tell me!"

"Forget it!"

"Fine!"

Simba and I ran off to a large grassy field, lit only by the moon and with a good distance between us we started pacing feverently. "I'm not going back there, I can't, why would we help anyway!? it's our fault and It won't change the past."

I collapsed in a heap.

"You can't change the past…"

I looked over and saw Simba staring up at the stars.

"Asante sana! [Thank you very much!]

Squash banana! [Squash banana!]

We we nugu! [You're a BABOON,]

Mi mi apana! [And I'm not!]"

A random but familiar voice came. Simba look to a tree on his left and I walked over. "There's some creepy blue monkey over there" Simba whispered, and we walked over to a log over a pond. Simba stared down at the and stared at his reflection sadly.

_PLOP_

The monkey dropped a pebble into the water distorting his face. He started back up his little chant.

"Asante sana!

Squash banana!

We we nugu!

Mi mi apana!"

"Come on, will you cut it out?" Simba asked, nanoyed.

The white haired baboon laughed and swung around in a random tree.

"Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!" He laughed

"Eventually it'll stop growing, and wilt" I said.

"Ah yes yes, but then it'll grow back again one day, it's the circle of life!"

We walked away but the monkey followed. He seemed so familiar.

"Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following us? Who are you?" Simba asked.

The old monkey peered into Simba's face.

"The question is: Whooo... are you?"

The question was directed at Simba but I thought it over. Who was I? I didn't know anymore.

Simba looked startled for a moment but then hung his head again.

"I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret." He said, pulling us into a huddle and staying quiet.

…

...

…

…

…

"Asante sana...

**Squash banana...**

**We we nugu!**

**Mi mi apana!"**

I rolled my eyes

"Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?" Simba asked, and I rubbed my ear.

"It means you are baboons- and I'm not!" He laughed, clutching onto his walking stick.

We hung our heads and turned the other way. "I think you're confused" I said.

"WRONG!" He cried, appearing in front of us and and poking our noses stubbornly. "I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" Simba asked sarcastically

"Sure do; you're Mufasa's boy!"

I stumbled back and heard a gasp from Simba

"Bye"

The baboon ran a top speed off and we ran after him. "Hey, wait!" Simba called. We hurried up a rocky hill and at the top the baboon sat in the lotus position, meditating.

"You knew my father?" Simba asked.

"Correction- I _know _your father." He replied in a monotone.

"Um… I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago." Simba said.

The baboon leaped off the rock over to a root-infested dense jungle area.

"Nope! Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way! Come on!"

Simba and I exchanged hopeful joyous looks and squeezed our way into the leafy roots after Rafiki.

I climbed gracefully over some and under a few more. "Rafiki? I know you!" I panted "I don't remember from where! But I know you!" "Ha! You've been gone for a long time, Farai! Now, don't dawdle. Hurry up!"

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait!" Simba called. "Come on, come on!" "Would you slow down?" "Oh come on Simba, your so slow!" I teased.

Simba tripped and fell, and got caught in some vines. I heard Hyenas laughing manically. Everything was chaotic and dark and I could see Rafiki flitting through the canopy. Leaves and branches whipped our faces painfully. Suddenly

**_"STOP!"_**

Rafiki's hand shot out in front of our faces and we came to a halt. "You get to see your father too" Rafiki whispered. I made a high noise of excitement and disbelief. Was this possible?!

* * *

**OF COURSE IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, FARAI!**

**SORRY TO ****_BUST _****YOUR ****_BUBBLE _****BUT PEOPLE CAN'T COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

**I think... okay..**

**This is so long.. It's double the size of the longest other chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 6.

"Shhhh" He said. He came out of the roots and walked over to a patch of reeds.

"Look down there" he whispered, parting the reeds. Simba and I crept out of the shadows and quietly walked over to a luminescent pond hidden behind the reeds. We looked down into the pond silently and only saw our reflection.

I looked at my appearance. Both of us were startled to see how mature we looked.

"I don't see anything…" I murmured. "Only my reflection..." Simba look equally disappointed.

"Nooo. Look _harder_" Rafiki said in a mysterious way, pointing down at the pond. The water rippled and I saw my fathers face in my reflection. It was almost haunting seeing his yellow eyes, so alike mine, staring up at me.

I thought I saw Mufasa in Simba's.

"You see, he lives in you."

The wind picked up suddenly, and I looked up. "Simba" came a deep low voice. The clouds had formed to create a ghostly image of Mufasa. I gaped, seeing his imposing figure looking down at us.

"Father?" Simba asked in awe. From behind Mufasa came a smaller Lion with golden fur. I nearly had a heart attack.

It was my father.

"Fara-" "Dad!" I called. "Simba, you have forgotten me." Mufasa said "Farai," I was startled that the (former) King was addressing me "You have forgotten your father as well."

I hid my face in shame. But I hadn't. I thought about him all the time.

"I haven't forgotten you!" Simba called, his crimson mane flowing in the wind. " "You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become.

You _must_ take your place in the Circle of Life"

"How can we go back? We're not who we used to be!" I screamed "Farai, You have to remember me, remember the times we had, make me proud, daughter"

I felt more tears coming on as golden light illuminated our fathers glowing faces.

"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king."

"Remember who you are. You are my daughter, and my heir."

I felt fear, awe and sadness sweep across me.

_"Remember who you are."_

Our fathers started disappearing back into the clouds, and Simba ran to keep up. I stayed back, knowing it would be useless however long we ran.

"No. Please! Don't leave me." Simba called.

"Remember…" Mufasa whispered.

"Father!"

"Remember…" My dad sighed.

"Daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too" My dad replied. I smiled halfheartedly.

"Don't leave me." Simba pleaded hopelessly, stopping.

**_"Remember . . ."_**

* * *

**That was the size of one of my shorter minis... it's SO SHORT! The last chapter (5) was:**

**4,263 words long. This one is:**

**462 words long.**

**You see a difference? But I know a nice short chapter can be good after a 4000 word long one XD**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAP 7

Simba stared up to where our fathers had been a moment ago, and he sat down. I walked up to him and Rafiki followed.

"What was THAT?!" He laughed "The weather- Pbbbh! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing..."

"Ahhh. Change is good." Rafiki said stroking his beard.

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what we have to do." Simba said to me "What _I _have to do. But, going back means we'll have to face our pasts. We've been running from them for so long."

Rafiki us smacked us really hard on the heads with his staff in one swift action.

"Oww! You better not do that again you baboon!' I growled menacingly, rubbing my head. "Yeah, Jeez- What was that for?" Simba said angrily.

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past! Hehaha!" He smiled, almost mockingly.

"You-!" "Yeah, but it still hurts." Simba frowned, rubbing the top of his head and staring at his paw, almost as if to see if he was bleeding.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt." Rafiki soothed putting a hand on Simbas shoulder. "But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it!"

He swung at us again but we both ducked in the nick of time.

"AAAHAH!" He shouted gleefully "You see! So what are you going to do?"

I exchanged a smirk with Simba. "First I'm gonna take your stick!" He grabbed the stick in his mouth and then passed it to me. "No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" Rafiki shouted in a panic. I threw it to the side and ran off with Simba.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Rafiki called after us

"We're going back!" We told him in unison, not looking back once.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Rafiki hooted and hollered and laughed happily.

We ran through the ever changing terrain for hours, the sun began to rise and we took a short rest. "Let's go show Scar who's boss!" I grinned.

We got up again and passed through a hot desert, the one we had fled through after Mufasa's death. The sand thinned and eventually we were at a grey sunless wasteland. It looked almost exactly as the elephant graveyard had.

This was the pride lands.

We walked up to a rock silently and looked out at pride rock. There seemed to be no life anywhere,it was desolate. Seeing the bones scattered on the ground we got looks of determination and fury. "That bastard" I muttered forcefully.

The dark barren lifeless terrain stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Guys, wait up!" Nala came from behind and trotted up in-between us. "Nala…" I soughed "…It's awful, isn't it?" She said, staring out with us. "I didn't want to believe you" Simba said softly "What made you come back?" She asked us. "We finally got some sense knocked into us, and we've got the bumps to prove it" He chuckled. I bent down my head and showed Nala the bump with a small smile. She looked at it "Ow." she said, wonder what had happened. "Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" "We will" Nala said gently. I nodded. "It's gonna be dangerous" Simba said kindly. "Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger!" Nala said pompously, quoting young Simba "Ha ha ha ha!" I added in an overly confident voice.

"I see nothing funny about this!" Timon said stubbornly, coming up behind us, Pumbaa at his side.

"Timon? Pumbaa? What are you doing here?" Simba asked in happy surprise. Pumbaa bowed to Simba obediently.

"At your service, my liege." I laughed "Hey, what about me!?" I asked "At your service, m'lady!" He joked. "Why thank you!"

"Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?" Timon looked almost skeptical.

"Yes, Timon; this is my home."

"Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you," Timon bowed "we're with you to the end."

Simba gave him a grateful smile and we looked out, wind whipping through our fur. A dark cloud descended onto Pride rock as we snuck behind logs and rocks, finally going up for a peek.

There were Hyenas everywhere. So Scar _had _let them take over. "Hyenas. I hate hyenas. So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?" Timon shuddered

"Live bait." Simba whispered. "Good idea- Heeey." Timon added, realzing he meant him and crossing his arms "Just do it, you guys have to distract them somehow" I said to the meerkat. "What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Timon asked incredulously. "Sounds great" I smirked. "Why did I say that…" Timon mumbled.

**_(AUTHOR NOTE: I have no idea where they got a flower, a grass skirt or an apple so pretend you were never curious cuz I can't think of a way to incorporate that in the story, or how they got into the little cave without the hyena's seeing them, cheers!)_**

Timon and Pumbaa snuck into a little cave area behind a pack of Hyenas and got ready for their distraction. Pumbaa put an apple for extra appeal in his mouth and Timon dressed in a grass skirt, a flower chain and put a hibiscus in his 'hair.'

"Luau!"

Timon said loudly, catching their attention.

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,

Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat!"

Timon sang, hopping up on Pumbaa who was lying on the ground. Timon shook his hips quickly to the 'hawaiian' music. Pumbaa smiled at the vicious features.

"Come on down and dine

On this tasty swine

All you have to do is get in line!"

Timon motioned to Pumbaa while dancing, and the Hyenas started to close in on the two hungrily. (Pumbaa is in bold)

"Aaaare you achin'

**(Yup, yup, yup)**

Foooor some bacon?

**(Yup, yup, yup)**

Heeee's a big pig

**(Yup, yup)**

You could be a big pig too!"

Timon kept dancing, nervously now as Simba led us behind the Hyenas. We tiptoed by them, but they were much too interested in Pumbaa to notice. Well, they had been starved for a long time and Pumbaa was right there…

"Oy!"

The moment the song was finished the ran off screaming their heads off. We had made it by and I sent my kind of 'fathers' a good luck wish. The hyenas ran after them viciously.

The cloud had moved away leaving Pride rock in dim sun.

"Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses." Simba said "I'll look for Scar." He added determinedly "I'm going with you" No, you go help Nala" Simba said to me "I'm going with you!" I demanded forcefully. "Fine, just be quiet" "Do you know me?" I asked.

We made our way up pride rock, thunder rumbling behind us. It didn't take long to find Scar, who was standing on a peak next to pride rock over looking the masses of hyenas.

"SARABI!" He bellowed, and Simba gasped as the Hyena's parted to make a path of sorts. Sarabi held her head high indignantly at the growling creatures. They snapped at her tail violently as she walked by. She climbed up to where Scar was perched, chin still high and eyes closed.

"Yes Scar?"

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." He asked angrily, pacing back and both in front of a rigid Sarabi. "Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on." She told him calmly, with a sort of elegance. "No! You're just not looking hard enough!"

"It's over. There is nothing left," She protested "We have only one choice. We _must_ leave Pride Rock." "We're not going anywhere." He growled "Then you have sentenced us to death!"

Scar stared her in the face. "Then so be it."

"You can't do that!" She said, disgusted and enraged. I felt anger boil up inside of me.

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want!" He announced, sitting down proudly and letting the wind run through his seek black hair.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev-" Scar turned around and hit sarabi, sweeping her off her feet and knocking her onto the cold hard ground. She was knocked out.

I rushed forward in rage but Simba gave me a look that undoubtably meant 'Let me handle this' and he blocked my way.

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" Scar soured.

Simba appeared (to them) on the ledge, growling loudly. Lightning crackled overhead. He leaped down to his mother and Scar backed up like a cward, his eyes full of fear.

"Mufasa? No. You're dead." He whispered, mistaking Simba for his father.

He nudged Sarabi awake. "Mufasa?" She asked quietly "No. It's me"

Sarabi's eyes widened with a smile "Simba? You're alive?"

While everyone was distracted I snuck down in the shadows to Scar. "How can that be?" Sarabi asked confusedly "It doesn't matter; I'm home"

I came out of the Shadows behind scar and whispered in his ear "Hello.

He jumped in fright, wildly looking back to me. "I know you, you're the brat who was always being a idiotic smartass!" "Nice to see you too!" I seethed, scratching him on the back. He winced and shot me a dirty look "And so you must be…" He said turning his attention back to Simba "Simba? I'm a little surprised to see you," He laughed nervously "alive…" He added in a hostile undertone to the hyena trio above. They gulped and sunk into the shadows. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't rip you apart." Simba glowered. We both advanced on Scar, cornering him into a wall. "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom…" "...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar." "Before we kill you slowly" I added, so only Scar could hear me.

" Oh, oh, ye- Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh-" He said very nervous, giving me a strange look between anger and fright. "however, there is one little problem. You see them?" Scar pointed up to the huge hordes of malicious hyenas, with glowing eyes and teeth bared, cloaked in shadows. "They think I'M king." He gave us a faltering toothy grin.

Nala appeared behind us with the rest of the small hunting group. I saw my mother, and we exchanged everything that we had wanted to say, all the goodbyes and the sorrow in one single look. She gave me the most genuine smile I had ever seen in my lifetime. I returned it.

"Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king." Nala said "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight."

I left this part to Simba.

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you two agree?" He said slinking past us, no longer trapped against the wall. I felt another surge of violence and I scratched him again on the back, giving him another set of bleeding claw marks. He winced at the blood running down his side.

"Thats not going to work, you runt" I snarled. "We've put it behind us." "Ah, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" "Farai, what is he talking about?" Nala asked worriedly. Scar was beginning to get excited, he was gaining the winning edge.

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secrets. Well, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for **Mufasa's death**!"

The lionesses all started on the last line and Scar grinned devilishly. They fixed their eyes on us and Simba asked me non-verbally if it was alright to tell them. I nodded. He took a breath then stepped forward.

"We are…" He admitted sorrowfully.

Nala, Sarabi and Bolanle gave us all the same look of fright and disbelief. My mother and Sarabi waled up to us.

"F-f-arai… how could you do such a thing?" She said, tears forming in her eyes. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true" Sarabi pleaded, with as much grief as someone could have.

"It's true…" Simba said regretfully. I shared his pain, even if it was not my father I was just as much responsible.

"You see! They admit it!" Scar shouted, and a bolt of lightning crossed behind his head **"****_MURDERERS_****"**

Scar smirked savagely and circled us like a hawk. "No! We didn't mean- it was an accident!" I screamed. "If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?" Scar asked . "No." We replied.

"Then... you're... guilty!" He accused severely. "No! We're not a murderers!"

I pounced on Scar but he threw me back cruelly. I tried to get back up but a pain ripped through my body. "Agh!" I howled. I tried again and was almost on my feet until another pain shot through my front leg. I collapsed. "Daughter!" My mother shrieked. "Arrogant cunt!" Scar shot at me.

* * *

**I was going to say something worse (IDK what) but I'm keeping it at K+ and I'm conscious about ratings...**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAP 8

Scar payed no more attention to me, instead he backed Simba up to the end of pride rock, and the hordes of Hyenas followed behind.

"Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... **WHY!"**

Simba backed up too far and fell off the edge. "NO!" Nala and I screamed in unison.

He just managed to hold onto the edge with his front paws, but he was slipping fast. A lightning bolt hit a bush underneath him and raging fire started. Scar was right in front of me, if I could stand I could easily dislocate something of his. Scar sits back and I can almost reach him withe my claws.

'Now this looks familiar. Hmm." Scar says putting a finger to his chin. "Where have I seen this before?" Simba held on for dear life, scratching the rock as scar sat back. "Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died."

The fire was raging now and Scar did something unforgivable. He dug his sharp claws into Simba's hands ruthlessly, causing Simba to be at scars complete mercy.

"And here's MY little secret:" He said evilly leaning forward to Simba with a whisper "I killed Mufasa."

"NOOOOOO!" Simba and I screamed. Simba forced Scar back with new power and leaped onto the rock, pinning his uncle madly.

I forced my self up, for a moment. Now was the time to use everything I had, every last power reserve. Scar was caught completely by surprise at Simba's newfound rage and my getting up.

**"Murderer!"**

"No, Simba, please." Scar begged, his voice wavering. "Tell them the truth." Simba seethed "Truth?Eheh But- truth is in the eye of the beholdllgkkk!" Simba choked scar, putting aa paw to his throat.

"All right. All right." Scar choked " I did it." He said it, but quietly.

"I want everyone to hear you, Scar" I say shakily, ridden with pain.

"I killed Mufasa!"

The Hyena's jumped onto Simba, and I swiped them as hard as I could, taking them down slowly. The lionesses helped me, swatting away the beasts. "Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!" Pumba and Timon screams, joining the fray, charging down and knocking hyenas everywhere. "'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!"

Simba held his own against the animals, but one bit onto his neck from behind. Red flames illuminated everything in a devilish glow. Simba struggled until:

_WHACK_

Rafiki brought his stick down on the Hyena and took some down himself Kung-fu style.

I stared as Simba searched rapidly for Scar, then found him sneaking awe and followed him. I followed behind at a limp.

Simba chased him up the mountain, through the deadly flames and branches. Scar leaped over the flames, and behind him a wall of crackling flames shot up. Simba looked around quickly for a way in, but couldn't find any, and so, in a desperate attempt to get to his uncle he leaped through the burning fire.

I tried to look through the fire which had now made a ring around the space where Simba and Scar were facing off. Nowhere to run.

All I could do was listen on.

"Murderer" Simba said savagely.

"S-Simba, Simba. Please, Please have mercy. I beg you." He said sounding more nervous and wavering then before.

I could tell Simba was advancing on the runt of a lion, rage filled

"You don't deserve to live." He growled.

That was the truth, he didn't. But still, if Simba did kill him, he would be a murderer too. Rage can be one of the most effective motivators, but love is even stronger, and he was feeling rage for his loved one. I couldn't blame him.

The system is all weird, that you can kill gazelles and eat them on a daily basis, but killing a fellow lion once is unspeakable. It's all moral, I guess.

The hyena trio came from behind me, and I just managed to slink out of the way before they saw me. They listened on, a parting in the fire had just appeared for them to see through.

"But, Simba, I am... ah... family." Scar said unsurly, ha, he didn't even believe himself. "It's the hyenas who are the real enemy!" He said more surely now. The hyena's listened on in disbelief.

"It was their fault- it was their idea!" Scar pleaded. The Hyenas growled angrily, baring their teeth and stepping back without a sound. "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie." I could see now through the gap I, and I tried to move but I seemed glued to my spot. It felt like a rhinos horn had been stuck in me.

Simba advanced slowly, backing his uncle to his 'knees' on the edge.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old Uncle…?" Scar asked unsurely with an ingratiating grin.

"No, Scar. I'm not like you."

Scar looked relieved "Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything." He said, happier now, getting up. Simba kept his stony position.

_Run. Run away, Scar. And never return." _

I felt like I had just communicated mentally with Simba, our thoughts sharing and melding together. I felt the deep anger that coursed through his veins and the hatred that plagued his bones. Scar looked shocked but then quickly went back to grinning.

"Yyyees…" Scar said, and I could tell he was lying "Of course. As you wish…" With a smirk he looked down at a pile of hot embers and I realized what Scar was going to do a second before Simba.

I would have cried out but words didn't seem to come out of my lips

**_"…your Majesty!"_**

Scar swiped the red hot coals into Simba's face- they hit their target and seared Simba painfully. Simba let out a cry of anguish and tried to swat the hot embers off his nose. Before he could open his eyes Scar pounced on him, biting his neck and wrestling him.

This was the final battle. The battle to determine who wins pride rock, and maybe even their life.

Simba fought back valiantly, pouncing and growling loudly.

Simba and Scar got or their hind legs, having a standing up show down. Slapping, scratching.

Sparks flew behind them as they roared and tugged and swiped at each other violently.

I could see the hatred in their eyes, the passion. Simba slapped Scar hard, sending his head whipping back, Scar returned the gesture, if not harder. While Simba was recovering from the blow, he threw him down and out of the circle of flames. Simba hit the ground on his back with a thud, and was so close to the edge of a ledge.

Scar took advantage of the moment and pounced onto his nephew, but Simba took advantage too, by locking his paws with scar and pushing him off. Scar tumbled down the rock slide and fell onto his side at the bottom. He got up slowly and Simba looked over the ledge.

"Ahh, my friends!" Scar said nervously. I looked over the side, though I could not move, and saw the hyena trio advancing on scar like Simba had done a very short time ago.

"Frie-he-hends?" Shenzi laughed meanly "I thought he said we were the enemy!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Banzai grinned, both of them showing their sharp teeth. The fire roared behind them.

Scar's face turned to one of fear and dread.

"Ed?" They asked

Ed laughed evilly, not hysterically, in a slow angry vicious way. From the fire emerged many more Hyenas, all laughing like Ed. Scar backed into the rock, his shadow emanating against "it.

"N-n-no. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I'm sorry I called you... No! NOO!"

They Hyenas crowded around the pleading lion, ripping him to bits.

Scar was dead. They laughed in the red light as they tore at him violently, hungrily. I averted my eyes.

Just in time, a lightning bolt struck and rain came down hard, dousing the flames around pride rock. The battle was won.

"Lets go." Simba sighed, and he hoisted me on his back gently.

He walked down to where Pumbaa and Timon waited.

And Zazu.

I hadn't seen the old dodo for so long!

"Hi" I said weakly, and he smiled. Zazu bowed at Simba, no us.

He bowed at us.

Simba layer me down softly and my mother came to me, as did Sarabi to Simba.

We hugged each other. I missed her so much.

Rafiki appeared next to pride rock, and motioned with his stick for Simba to ascend Pride Rock as king. Simba walked up to Rafiki in the rain, and the baboon bowed. Simba pulled him into a strong hug.

"It is time."

Simba walked up pride rock, it was moving.

He was going to take his rightful place as king, finally. He had doubts, but he came, Home.

We all stared in awe, and I then realized how much he had grown from the impatient little cub with a measly roar and small hair.

When he reached the top, he looked up to the sky, and Mufasa's voice rang out.

**_"Remember"_**

Simba grinned confidently then roared out to the savannah. It was a triumphant victories roar and us lionesses echoed his call.

Victory. The pride lands were once again a happy place.

Many days passed, and the animals slowly returned. The sun shone out over the green fields and the lush savannah.

And, do you want to know what happened?

Nala and Simba became a couple, Pumbaa, Timon and I were always at his side, especially when the two had their baby.

I was there, I saw them name her. 'Kiara'

What a nice name.

A week later Simba and Nala were perched on the tip of pride rock, Pumbaa Timon and I next to them.

It was a great feeling. The wind blew through my fur and white birds circled our the animals in the kingdom gathered round to see the baby- Zazu flew next to me and I gave him a happy nod.

From behind Rafiki came with Kiara in his hands, and I marvelled at how much she resembled her father. It was the moment of truth as Rafiki gripped her under the armpits.

He raised her into the air and everyone cheered.

_THE CIRCLE OF LIFE_

* * *

**That was possibly the longest creative story I've ever written, and I hope you really enjoyed, from the bottom of my heart.**

**-gisella89**


End file.
